Organopolysiloxanes which cure and crosslink to form rubber or resin coatings are used as surface coating compositions on various substrates such as fabric, wood and rubber, binders for functional inorganic fillers such as photo-catalysts, and additives to coating compositions. Most of such curable silicone resins are compositions containing metal compounds such as tin catalysts as disclosed in JP-A 5-098579, JP-A 2005-325253, and JP-A 2007-051236. However, the metal compounds such as tin catalysts are problematic from the safety aspect.
As the silicone products which are crosslinked without a need for metal compounds such as tin catalysts, compositions comprising keto-containing compounds and hydrazido-containing compounds are known from JP-A 9-235507, JP-A 10-298489, and JP-A 2001-302966. The keto-containing compounds are available as block copolymers between organopolysiloxanes and keto-containing acrylic polymers. The inclusion of acrylic polymers is detrimental to weathering and other properties as compared with neat organopolysiloxane resin systems.